


Buckle up Buck

by PurpleIsAFlavor



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby is Basically Bucks dad, Buck Has Bad Parents, Buck needs a hug, Past Abuse, Protective Team, Team as Family, Worried Firefam, firefam - Freeform, hurt Buck, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleIsAFlavor/pseuds/PurpleIsAFlavor
Summary: with the amount of trouble Buck seems to find its no secret that the 118 family can get a little protective.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Comments: 30
Kudos: 594





	1. Meet the parents

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently Obsessed with this show, I just finished binge watching it and I need to try a hand at this to get my mind off it at least a little and of course that will be through Buck angst. hope you all enjoy it.

"Wait your parents?"

Maddie nodded "Yes, they`ll be in tomorrow and want to have dinner."

"you want me to meet your parents?"

Maddie raised an eyebrow they`ve been going through the same conversation since she told him 30 minutes ago and she was having a hard time understanding how he wasn`t understanding her "Do you not want to meet them...because that`s fine...actually its probably more than fine, but they asked about you and-"

Chimney interrupted "No, no its not that, I just-" Chimney paused taking a bite of his salad as Maddie raised her eyebrows expectantly

"I just thought your parents were...dead?" Chimney winced at the wording

letting out a laugh Maddie asked " What made you think my parents were dead?"

Chimney shrugged "You just never talk about them...neither has Buck for that Matter and with the things that have Happened to you with Doug...and Buck with his leg...they never showed up to visit at any point or seemed to even call so I just assumed that they were not around anymore"

It was true Chimney has never heard word about Maddie or Bucks parents and he`d been working with Buck for years, He could tell you things about everyone`s family, how Eddies family could be strict but only wished the best for him, how Athena and Bobby blended together with the rest of her family almost effortlessly, how good of friends Bobby and Micheal became, how Hen was raised by a single mother who was nothing but love and support when she came out, how fully accepting she was of Karen, and Chimney knows he has shared his own stories, but he can`t think of one instance where Buck or Maddie have mentioned family or friends or one story relating back to childhood. He didn`t even know Buck had a sister until Maddie showed up.

Maddie nodded taking a sip of her wine and Chimney could tell he had made her uncomfortable

Chimney shook his head smiling at her "It does not matter i`ll be happy to meet them...is Buck coming?"

shaking her head still looking uncomfortable "No...and I don`t want you to mention it to him either "

Chimney raised an eyebrow confused he could understand wanting him to meet them with just her but he didn`t understand why he could not mention the visit to Buck "Okay?"

Maddie sighed playing with the stem on her wine glass "My parents are not- there is a reason why they have not come up before...and I didn`t...I mean"

Chimney could tell Maddie was starting to stammer and was avoiding eye contact with him and reached out and grabbed her hand "Hey, It`s fine we do not have to talk about them, we will have dinner tomorrow and I won`t bring it up to Buck"

"Do not bring Buck up to them either" Maddie let out an awkward laugh and Chimney could see her eyes were wet

"Maddie...whats going on? do you want to have dinner? because we can skip it"

Maddie shook her head raising her eyes toward the ceiling and Chimney could tell she was thinking

"you know there is a big age gap between me and Buck"

Chimney nodded answering her statement "almost ten years"

" well...there is a reason for that... Buck was not a planned baby, my parents planned for one child, one child to dote on, one child to plan a future for, one child to love and support... and then ten years later came along Evan Buckley"

Maddie had loved her parents once. For those short ten years her parents were everything to her, she remembers her mother letting her stay up late once a week to watch some trashy T.v show that she was probably to young for but telling all her friends the next day and seeing the awe on there faces, she remembers reading the newspaper in the morning with her father over breakfast she can still recall giggling over the Garfield comics. She remembers; exciting Christmas mornings and extravagant birthday parties and gifts, family vacations, she remembers attention, laughter, love, support. Then her Mother got pregnant months before her 10th birthday, the excitement Maddie felt at hearing that she was finally going to get a little brother or sister quickly evaporated at the disdain from her parents, the arguments they got into would always shake the house, the words they threw around "adoption" "abortion" "reputation" "Image to be upheld". So Maddie began to keep disdain for this unborn baby like her parents did, she was not excited anymore, she complained and sulked, her parents sympathizing with her, she sat outside the door listening in on interviews for nanny`s because she had heard her parents say they were far too busy to watch a new born baby and Maddie agreed because at the time she thought any of her parents attention and love should be reserved for her and for her only.

The day they brought home Evan, Maddie stayed in her room and her parents never summoned her to meet him. not long after the Arrival of her new brother was when her father began to drink more and keep himself locked in his office, her mother was barely home staying away and keeping busy and Maddie became acquainted with Emma the nanny and staying away from Evan the baby. In fact it was two months before Maddie even laid eyes on Evan, it had been in the middle of the night, Emma had gone home, her parents were asleep and only Maddie got the pleasure to listen to Evan scream, she pulled off her bed covers and angrily stomped towards her parents bedroom slamming the door open.

"he will not be quiet!" Maddie exclaimed loudly, her father laid there not moving probably more passed out than actually asleep and her mother sat up and stared blearily at her

"Who?"

Maddie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest "Evan"

her mother blinked owlishly at her and yawned "Go get Emma then"

"shes gone home"

laying back down her mother sighed "Just ignore him Maddie, he`ll settle down soon"

"its been an hour Mom, I`m tired and he will not be quiet"

her mother rolled over, her back turning to Maddie " go to bed Maddie, he`ll stop soon and you`ll wake your father"

"Mom!" Maddie exclaimed "he is your baby, can`t you go pick him up and make him be quiet"

"I said go to bed Madeline! now!" Her mother sat up quickly shooting her daughter a look

Maddie`s jaw dropped and she shot a glare at her mother and snapped back "Fine I`ll do it"

Maddie barged into Evan`s room where he was currently screaming and leaned over his crib and snapped out "be quiet"

the effect was instant but not the effect that she wanted and Maddie didn`t know that it was possible but Evan proceeded to cry louder than before and Maddie winced at the noise and glanced towards the hallway hoping one of her parents would wake up and come calm Evan down, but instead the hallway stayed dark and empty. rolling her eyes Maddie reluctantly bent over the crib and picked the crying Evan up and settled him in her arms as she made her way to the rocking chair to sit with him "you make a lot a noise for someone so tiny" Maddie told him softly rocking back and forth in the chair "just so you know, when you get older and enjoy sleep I am going to come banging into your bedroom banging pots and pans in memory of this night" Maddie watched as Evans scrunched up face immediately relaxed and stared up curiously at his sister and let of a series of gurgles and smiles

Maddies face reluctantly softened and she touched Evans hand where he quickly griped it tightly in his little fist

"well you`re not so bad are you?"

after that Maddie became inseparable from her brother, she remembers staying until he fell asleep, she remembers telling Emma what she did and how she had calmed him down and then just as quickly glaring at her and demanding to know how Evan got that bruise on his eye, How Emma laughed softly and told her that he was born with it, that it was called a birth mark.

Emma had only lasted until Evans fourth birthday, her parents deciding that Maddie herself could do a fine job at watching him at age fourteen, how Evan screamed and cried for 3 days that he wanted his Emmy back, how Maddie cried with him until her father screamed at Evan to shut up, that neither Evan or Maddie ever said Emma`s name again, that Evan would never remember who Emma was.

It did not take long for Maddie to lose any love or goodwill towards her parents, talking to them became a chore for her but they did try with her, asked her about school, her friends, if she was applying for jobs, but then she watched how her mother ignored Evan, how her father only had cruel words and Harsh hands towards her brother, That any pictures or gifts for the holidays that Evan made at school were given to Maddie after the multiple attempts he had tried to share them with his mom and dad, Maddie recalls her blood boiling at the utter lack of interest and the unkind words they had for his work, but Maddie kept most of them hidden away in a box happy to take what he made. Her parents eventually stopped trying so hard with her when they saw how she favored Evan over them.

Leaving for college when she was 19 and Evan was 9 was the hardest thing she had done she had debated back and forth for months if she wanted to go after taking a year off after high school, how her parents gave her the ultimatum of a paid for education or out on her own with no help, she ultimately applied for a nursing program. the day she left had her holding a sobbing Evan in her arms, shooting her father a nasty look when he made a snide comment and felt Evan flinch in her arms, how she reluctantly gave a hug to her mother and one to her father whispering that she would be checking up on her brother religiously daring him to make a move against him without her there to stop it, it never mattered in the end.

she was 27 when she was planning a wedding, and 30 years old when she had to cut off contact from her family but she had felt better knowing that Evan had been out of the house by then, how he tried to stay in contact with Christmas cards. how it took years to get back to her brother and create a new life away from Doug.

"Mads? Maddie?"

Maddie shook herself out of her thoughts her eyes watering and stared at Chimney

letting out a wet laugh Maddie said "I hoped I wouldn`t have to introduce you, that I may have gotten lucky. I mean they had only met Doug twice themselves and we had been togther for years before they did"

Chimney looked sad wondering what could be so bad about the Buckley parents instead he settled for a simple "that bad huh?"

Maddie choked back a laugh "they love me actually"

Chimney raised an eyebrow not quite understanding the situation"I am so confused then"

"It`s Buck...he was not a planned baby and they do not see issue in reminding him of this fact"

"My mother is full of neglect and disdain for a baby she never wanted and my father is nothing but cruel words and rough hands"

Chimney gaped at her " what..what are you saying, your father what? beat him?" of all the things Chimney expected he never would of guessed that Buck came from an abusive household

wiping a tear away Maddie shook her head she never had an easy time explaining her parents "not exactly...Just rough...there was never belts, or fists, or objects to be used just rough grabs and open hands and mean words...it`s why I don`t want Buck to know they`ll be here. he has not seem them in a few years and it never ends well, my father can never back off and my mother does not care, but once i ignore there calls they call Buck who always answers, who is always disappointed and then roped in to some horrible dinner because I won`t let him go alone and it just became easier to answer there calls and see them without Buck knowing and I just-"

Maddie broke off in a sob.

Chimney got up and crouched down in front of Maddie grabbing her hands "Hey, we don`t have to have this dinner, we can cancel and stay home or we can tell them to meet us somewhere...at a restaurant with the lowest reviews and stand them up"

Maddie choked back a laugh wiping at her eyes, she would love nothing more but she knows her parents would not accept it. shaking her head and meeting Chimneys eyes "it`ll be easier to just get it over with...I just wanted you to be prepared...they`ll say things about Buck...I just don`t want you to be blindsided"

Chimney let out a chuckle "I can handle myself fine. It`ll be you i`ll worry about and...Well this certainly sounds like it`ll be quite the enjoyable dinner tomorrow

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chimney tried not to immediately judge Maddies parents at first glance, but he spent all day trying not to give Buck any hints at who he would be having dinner tonight with, playing over and over in his head everything Maddie had told him, how they had treated Buck his entire life, how he pictured Maddies parents to be tall, wearing cloaks, dark eyes, pale skin, and sense of impending doom following in their wake. Instead he was met with two pleasant looking people,

Maddie and Bucks father was Tall and handsome and clean shaven with dark graying hair and brown eyes, there mother was also tall with lighter hair and lighter eyes. Chimney could see which parent Buck and Maddie took after.

"You must be Howard? I`m Rob and this is my wife Maggie" Chimney reached out to the hand towards him, he could feel Maddies stiff presence beside him

"you can call me Howie or Chimney everyone else does"

"Howard is fine" Chimney glanced at Maddie and she gave him an apologetic look clearing his throat awkwardly and clapping his hands together Chimney stated "We have dinner set up and ready if you want to come in...I hope you like lasagna"

Maggie scrunched her face up before quickly smoothing it back in a polite smile that neither Maddie or Chimney missed

"Lasagna is fine...a little heavy on the carbs but I can make do I suppose"

"Mom please be nice" Maddie sighed

Chimney could feel the tension in the air as he poured out wine into glasses trying not to stare at how quickly Rob drowned the entire glass and holding it out for a refill, he could tell Maddie did not want her parents here and he could tell that they knew she didnt want them there and if Chimney was being honest he wished he could speed this dinner up and get it over with

"So Madeline-"

"Maddie is fine dad"

"I would prefer to call my children by there given names...not by nicknames" Rob Buckley responded taking another sip of his wine

"I have always been called Maddie dad"

"as I was saying" Rob continued not acknowledging the comment

"How is the new job going?"

Maddie swallowed a mouthful of food and smiled "I really like it, I may have given up being a nurse but I like that I am still helping people"

"She is really good at it as well" Chimney chimed in grinning at Maddie who returned one of her own

"Thats wonderful dear...I just think...would your education not benefit you more at a hospital" Maggie stated reaching her hands toward Maddie who pulled them back

"I am Happy where I am mom, I`m satisfied with my job and the life Im building for myself here"

"I think its great Madeline, what you`re doing here with your life is a lot more impressive than what your brother is doing with his"

"Rob" Maggie warned under her breath

"What is it he is doing again? custodian work at a firehouse I presume...can`t imagine someone trusting him around a burning building"

Chimney watched Maddie grip her fork her knuckles turning white and he laid a hand on her knee to calm her

"Actually" Maddie replied with tightly " He works with Chimney...as a firefighter"

Maggie looked surpised while Rob looked unimpressed

"You work with Evan really?" Maggie questioned

Chimney nodded wiping his hands on his Napkin " Yeah Buck is-" Pausing at the small shake of Maddies head at the term Buck

Chimney looked back at her parents quickly clearing his throat and correcting himself "Evan is an essential part to our team, even with all the trouble he finds" he added chuckling a little

Chimney tried to ignore the scoff from Rob as he reached for another glass of wine or the way Maggie was averting her eyes at the change of conversation "an essential part in keeping the place clean I am sure"

"We all do our part to keep the firehouse in good conditions, and Evan does his part both in house and out, hes good man to have in a tough situation"

raising his eyebrows Rob replied "I am a little surprised, Evan has never been the brightest bulb in the shed"

Chimney winced knowing the team had made there own similar jokes to Buck

"Dad please can we-" Maddie started before Chimney interrupted her "In fact I dont think we give _Buck_ enough credit for the things he does" Chimney put an emphasis on Buck

Rob let out a sarcastic laugh " you seem to hold my son in high regard"

"why wouldn`t I?" Chimney questioned trying to seem interested in what the older man had to say in response

"I just personally don`t see a lot of worth in Evan I suppose" Rob answered simply

"Maddie dear did you make this lasagna yourself because I must say-"

"Really mom?" Maddie interrupted bewildered before turning to her father "I dont want to hear another insult towards Evan from you"

rolling his eyes and taking a gulp of wine Rob replied "I just never understood the love you have for that boy, If it had been up to me I wou-"

"Enough!" Maddie snapped back gripping the stem of her wine glass

"I would-" Rob continued seemingly ignoring Maddie "Have left him on the steps of a firehouse...which is a bit funny I suppose considering...although your mother wanted an abortion, you should be thanking me for talking her out of it...especially considering the son we ended up stuck with"

"Rob please-" Maggie started at the same time Chimney slammed his fist on the table, making both Maddie and Maggie jump but Rob seemed unfazed Chimney cocked his head to the side his face showing disgust and anger "are you kidding me!?"

"Chim-" Maddie said putting a hand on his shoulder, But Chimney threw his napkin on the table and pushed himself out of his chair and stood up so he was staring down at Rob Buckley

"Buck has one of the biggest hearts out of anyone I know. He is kind, generous, brave, smart, He likes to have fun and laugh and spend time with those that he loves and cares about."

Rob let out a scoff opening his mouth before Chimney shoved a finger at him and all but snarled "I am not finished"

"Buck...hes also strong... he had to be if he had to grow up with you two and still turn out the way he did...I want you both out of my house" Chimney finished more calmly

"I apologize if i have made you upset Howar-"

"Out" Chimney repeated not wanting to hear more from this man

"Maggie lets go" Rob ordered not bothering a glance at Maddie as he looked Chimney up and down with disdain

"Maddie dear please, you know how he gets" Maggie said looking at Maddie

Maddie glanced at Chimney and then back to her mother "We would both like you to leave now please"

Maggie looked sad before nodding and collecting her things and following her husband who was standing by the door waiting for her, Chimney following so he could slam the door as loud as he could at there retreating backs. Chimney let out a breath he didnt realize he was holding and looked back at Maddie who was wearing an apologetic look on her face

"Hes had to put up with that" Chimney stated running a hand over his face

Maddie reluctantly nodded "His whole life...tonight was pretty mild considering"

Chimney could feel his blood boiling again that statement baffled him, that tonight was tame in comparison to other things Maddie has heard...that Buck has heard."

sighing Maddie stepped out of reach of Chimney "I should of prepared you better...I just foolishly hoped it would be different for once"

shaking his head Chimney pulled Maddie towards him " I do not think anything would of prepared me"

"Thank you" Maddie mumbled into his chest

"For what?" Chimney asked confused

"For defending him"

"Always" Chimney replied

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chimney walked into work the next day and looked around for Buck who was upstairs at the table laughing with Eddie, Hen on the couch texting on her phone while Bobby was over the stove making breakfast.

Chimney went to make a beeline towards Buck but stopped short and watched him. He could still feel anger at Rob Buckley`s words towards his son, the way his mother sat there and could not be bothered,that he had to put up with that for years, that it probably got worse once Maddie had left and It made sense to him the way Buck looked at Bobby sometimes, how he lit up at a simple praise or compliment from the man, or from anyone really, how he leaned into hugs or shoulders for any kind of physical contact, the string of woman he used to date made a lot more sense, that Bobby was Buck`s number one emergency contact in any situation, Chimney was surprised that he never saw the signs earlier they`d always been there staring him in the face and wondered if anyone else had made the connection, though Chimney wonders if Bobby may have a vague idea.

He almost wished his fist could of made contact contact with Rob Buckley`s face but he`ll have to take kicking he man out of his house as win.

"Hey Chim" Buck called grinning at the older man taking notice to him standing at the top of the stairs

"You going to have breakfast?"

Striding over quickly Chimney grabbed Buck out of his chair and pulled him into a hug, he did not miss the way Hen and Bobby shared a look or Eddies confused stare and when Buck tried to pull away. Chimney held on tighter

Buck let out a laugh and squeezed Chimney back "what brought this on?" Buck asked as Chimney let him out of the hug but still holding onto his shoulders

"I just think you`re pretty great" Chimney replied sincerely

Buck grinned his cheeks reddening and shrugged his shoulders "I think you`re pretty great too Chim"

shaking his head Chimney squeezed Bucks shoulder and made eye contact with him "Im serious Buck, your pretty great, don`t let anyone tell you different"

Buck looked concerned shooting a look towards Bobby who looked just as confused as Buck felt "You okay Chim?"

Chimney nodded "I just thought you should know is all"

Buck grinned sheepishly "Can we eat breakfast?" looking uncomfortable over the scene that was being made

Chimney clapped Buck on the back and took a seat beside Hen ignoring the questioning look she was sending him, and thanked Bobby for the food he was serving out instead of acknowledging Hens stare.

Eddie still looking bewildered at what just transpired gave a look to Chimney and asked " What about me?"

Chimney rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders "Eh...your okay"

Buck let out a laugh at the insulted look on Eddies face


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who expressed interest on the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as well

This was the last straw for Athena today.

from the moment she woke up to no coffee left she knew she should of taken that as a hint and stayed in bed. the day proceeded to get progressively worse from there, it was pouring rain for the entire day making it hard to see when driving, she`d been soaked to the bone four times going out on calls, she could feel her ribs were bruised from where she was elbowed in the side from a man resisting arrest, she had to listen to a woman yell offensive language at her when she found out her boyfriend would not be released on bail, leaving work and getting into her car at the end of the day to a flat tire, after changing the tire in the rain she had to rush to the store to pick up groceries making her an hour and half late to get home, and now she was standing in her driveway in the pouring rain with a ripped bag and the groceries scattered on the ground around her feet, grumbling under her breath and picking everything up she headed towards the house

opening the front door with an arm full of groceries Athena barely took notice of May, Harry, and Buck on the couch watching T.v. Striding pass trying trying not to drop her arms full of food. Athena made a quiet grumble of hey kids before making her way to the kitchen to where Bobby was at the table surrounded with what looked like paper work, Dropping the groceries on the counter with a sigh. Athena paused took a step back and leaned backwards to glance back into the living room.

"Hey Bobby?"

"Hmm?" Bobby answered not looking up from what he was writing

"Why is there a Buck on my couch at 7:30 pm on a Wednesday night? I did not know we were hosting a dinner tonight."

Bobby did glance up then with a wince on his face "I tried calling you a few times earlier.."

raising an eyebrow Athena waited for him to continue

"He had a pipe burst at his place this morning and slowly started to flood his apartment"

"okay?" Athena replied

"and well they said it won`t take long to fix the pipe but at least a week or two to fix the water damage it caused"

Athena leaned her head against the cupboards realization dawning on her at the implication Bobby was saying

"Bobby Nash are you telling me you invited Buck to stay with us for the next couple of weeks"

looking sheepish but not apologetic "I did try to call you" Bobby repeated

Athena looked unimpressed "Did you ask the kids if they wanted a guest around for two weeks"

looking a bit put off Bobby nodded "Of course I asked if it was okay with them as well, I don`t want them to be uncomfortable. Harry and May are fine with it they both like Buck"

Athena turned away and started putting groceries away

glancing towards the living room Bobby could see Buck was watching them but quickly averted his eyes once he caught Bobby`s eyes

lowering his voice so they wouldn`t be overheard Bobby stood up and made his over to Athena "If you don`t want him here that`s fine. I respect your decision. But I will not be the one to tell him he isn`t welcomed here"

Athena turned around with a glare on her face but before she could reply a voice interrupted them

"Is everything okay?"

Bobby and Athena both turned to see Buck standing awkwardly in the entry of the kitchen

"It`s fine" Athena all but snapped earning a look from Bobby and the reddening of Bucks cheeks

Buck shuffled his feet rubbing his hands together "I can go, I don`t want to impose or make anyone uncomfortable. I could probably go stay with Maddie and Chim or Eddie even..its just Bobby offered...so I just thought-" trailing off and looking uncomfortable Buck went to turn away

In all honestly Athena had no problem with Buck staying them,she liked Buck and she knew Harry and May liked him and Bobby had all but adopted the boy. she was having a rough day and she was unprepared so she was taking it out on Buck who was essentially looking like a kicked puppy at the moment, letting out a sigh and softening her eyes Athena stopped Buck from leaving the kitchen and grabbing his things.

"I`m sorry. it was long day today. You`re more than welcomed to stay as long as you like Buckaroo, you`re family after all"

the grin Buck returned was enough for Athena to return a small smile of her own

"well i am going to make some dinner now that we actually have groceries" Athena offered

Buck and Bobby exchanged a look

"uh.. actually I ordered a pizza...which would of been unfortunate if you kicked me out since i had already paid for it" Buck mentioned

Bobby now had the decency to look a little apologetic at least once this evening "I didn`t know you were going to make dinner and well Buck offered-"

"Bobby said I could" Buck defended

Athena rolled her eyes "Honestly, after this day Pizza sounds good to me"

before either one could reply Harry ran into the kitchen and grabbed onto to Buck tugging him back to the living exclaiming that he was missing the important stuff. giving a sheepish grin to Bobby and Athena, Buck followed Harry back to the living room.

Bobby wrapped an arm around Athena pulling her closer, resting his head on top of hers "Want to tell me about your day?"

sighing Athena nodded "Let me open a bottle of wine first"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Athena was surprised to admit it but after five days of having Buck living with them was not what she thought it would be, He was helpful around the house, He offered to watch Harry and May when Bobby and Athena had to work late and Buck was off, he offered to cook but never without the supervision of Bobby, though she had her suspicions both Buck and Bobby enjoyed cooking together. He was essentially the perfect house guest and having Buck staying with them was smooth sailing but Buck being Buck it did not take long for the other shoe to drop.

It was getting close to two in the morning and here was Athena sitting on her couch with the soft glow of the television lighting the room, Bobby asleep beside her, waiting for Buck to show up. He had said he was going to the movies with Eddie six hours ago and when Buck didn`t show up around eleven, Bobby gave him a quick call to hear ringing from the spare bedroom signaling that Buck left his phone behind, Bobby then tried calling Eddie three times to no answer and By twelve there was still no sign or word from Buck and Athena started to get pissed. the least Buck could do while staying with them was to let them know if he was going to be late or come home at all, knowing that he had probably stopped for a drink on his way home and met a girl to talk to. But as the clock read 1:45 AM Athena started to get less pissed and more worried. Bobby had fallen asleep beside her forty minutes ago where he had skipped the being annoyed stage and going with straight to concerned when there had been no answer from Eddie and said he`d stay up and wait for Buck with Athena.

feeling herself dozing off Athena stood up to get a snack or a drink to help keep her awake when she heard the quiet click of the door. whipping around to see Buck quietly slipping his shoes off and hanging up his jacket, watching as he stood on the tips of his toes and quietly making his way down the hall. she stood with her arms crossed as he quietly passed the living room not noticing Athena standing there, Bobby on the couch, or the glow of the television.

"Where have you been?!"

Buck jumped flinching and ducking his head turning quickly to look at Athena where she got a full view on the bruise taking up almost the entire left side of his face

widening her eyes concerned and striding over Athene grabbed his face turning it to the side and inspecting the bruise that had blackened his eye and stopping at the end of his nose and from the slight stench of beer coming from him Athena could feel the concern slipping and her pissed off mood returning her first thought that Buck had gotten into a bar fight.

"Athena...wha?...I didn`t think you`d still be awake?" Buck stammered quietly glancing at Bobby sleeping on the couch

"yeah, I`m sorry you couldn`t sneak by at two in the morning coming in after a bar fight-"

Buck looked surprised "I didnt... It wa-"

Athena raised her voice talking over Buck

"you were supposed to be going to the movies, not at the bar without telling us where you were"

Bobby stirred on the couch and blinking at the two of them blearily before his eyes widened at the the sight of Buck and the bruise he was sporting on his face and jumped up off the couch.

"Buck what happened?"

"He got in a bar fight" Athena supplied

"No...it was a-"

"you got into a fight" Bobby exclaimed unimpressed

"We tried calling you, we tried calling Eddie, we had no idea where you were or who you were with or what you were doing. you could of at least called and told us you were going to be late" Athena stated trying to reign in anger at the night this has been

"I`m sorry" Buck tried "I didn`t know I was supposed to do that"

"We have been sitting here for hours worried about you." Bobby chimed in disappointment on his features

Buck looked confused "you have?"

Bobby looked confused at Bucks confused expression "Of course we have"

" for you to come home at two in the morning smelling like beer and a bruise from a fight, it really-"

"I didnt!" Buck interrupted loudly over Athena

"Get into a fight" Buck finished more quietly looking frustrated that they kept talking over him

Bobby and Athena waited silently for him to continue

"I did go with Eddie to the movies, but we ran into some of his buddies coming out of the theater and they were having a game of football and invited us along, they had brought beer with them, But I only had two and I am not exactly a pro football player and instead if catching the ball, I caught it with my face instead. I can`t believe you guys thought I went to some bar and got into a fight" Buck said looking hurt that there was where their mind went when they saw the bruise

Athena softened her eyes and sighed "I`m sorry Buck, we should not have assumed, we just got worried"

Buck look puzzled "why?"

Raising an eyebrow at the question Athena replied " Buck its two in the morning. you went out hours ago saying you were just seeing a movie, and we couldn`t reach Eddie when we realized you left your phone, and we had no idea if you went somewhere or if something happened. you should of called or at least texted"

Buck looked like he didn`t fully understand why they were so worried though "I didn`t know I was supposed to do that, I live alone. I don`t usually have to let people know where I am"

Athena looked like she didn`t believe that "What? Your parents never wanted to know who you were with?, where you were?, what time you`d be home?"

Buck looked uncomfortable at the question and let out a hesitant "No"

Athena looked shocked at the answer and glanced at Bobby who did a small shake of his head to let it go

"We`re just happy that your fine" Bobby stated

Buck nodded and asked "Can I...go to bed now?"

Bobby nodded "sure"

"Thanks...for worrying, I guess" Said Buck looking unsure before darting out of the room and to the spare bedroom

Athena cleared her throat "did that feel a little like-"

"Like we were lecturing a teenager for sneaking in late" Bobby finished

Athena nodded " We should probably call it night because unfortunately for us we still work tomorrow"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three days after the being out late incident, Buck announced at dinner that his apartment was ready early and he could go back home tomorrow after work

"They called today and said they finished the job faster than they expected and I am in the clear to move back in tomorrow"

"That`s great Buck, I`ll admit its actually been nice having you around" Bobby joked

Buck rolled his eyes "Gee thanks"

"Wait" Harry announced before anyone else could reply

"your leaving?"

Buck nodded taking a bite of chicken and grinned"You`ll be free of me tomorrow"

Harry frowned "But I thought you lived here with us now"

Buck looked surprised and looked at Bobby and Athena for help while May hid a smile behind her napkin

"Why did you think Buck lived here now?" Athena asked confused

"Well...I thought you adopted him." Harry replied

Buck sputtered after taking a sip of water, his eyes wide Athena looked to Bobby who shrugged his shoulders just as confused

"What made you think we had adopted Buck?" questioned Bobby who was trying to hide a smile at the red that began to tinge Bucks cheeks

Harry looked hesitant but shot a cautious look towards his sister "Well...May said..."

"May!" Athena snapped looking at her daughter. May tried to look apologetic but the amusement in her face showed that she wasn`t that sorry

" It was a joke, I didn`t actually think he would take it seriously"

Athena looked unimpressed before letting out a heavy sigh "Harry, Hun...we are not adopting Buck...he`s an adult"

Harry frowned looking towards Buck now "Can I still tell people your my new brother anyways?"

Buck shifted in his seat "Uh...sure?" He questioned looking hesitantly towards Athena and Bobby for help, to know if it was okay with them

"I can`t wait to tell Maddie and the rest of the 118 this story" Bobby chimed in grinning

Buck let a groan but Athena and Bobby didn`t miss the small smile on his face.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It`d be two weeks since Buck moved back into his own place but it didn`t take long for Athena to find him on her front step

"Buck, hey what are you doing here? do you want to come in?"

Buck shook his head smiling "no, I`m here for Harry and May"

Athena raised an eyebrow surprised and watched as Bucks smile faded a little "Did Bobby tell you?"

"not regarding to you showing today"

Buck winced a little playing with his hands "I asked Bobby a few days ago, May texted asking to take her and Harry to the movies today...I thought he would of told you"

"You and May text?" Athena asked slowly surprised.

She knew Harry had always liked Buck in all the times he had interacted him before and only getting attached in the short amount of time Buck had stayed with them, but she didn`t know that May had also taken a liking to Buck as well.

nodding Buck grinned "Yeah, sometimes she needs someone to buy her beer"

Athena put a hand on her hip looking unimpressed

"That was a joke...when i stayed with you, we ended up binging the Kardashians and no one I know watches it but May" Buck said slowly wincing

"I have Denny and Christopher with me too" Buck continued pointing behind him where she could see the two boys in the back seat but before she could tell Buck it was fine a loud voice shouted behind her

"Buck!" Athena turned to see Harry grinning before dashing back out yelling for May that Buck was here before bolting back out and getting his shoes on. May following behind him.

"Bye mom" May said giving Athena a kiss on the cheek and heading towards the car

"Uh..." Buck looked hesitantly at Athena unsure if he could take them before Athena could tell him to have fun. Harry came bounding out and grabbed Bucks arm shooting a bye to Athena over his shoulder as he rapidly talked to Buck about everything he had missed the past couple of weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a different plot for this chapter and had started writing it before 3x09 but Bobby`s face when Buck brought up the therapist looked like he was not here for it so I ended up writing something else instead and left what I previously wrote on the back burner, which is why this look a little longer.
> 
> sorry if some things don`t match to the therapy session, I have not watched season 1 since in aired so I don`t remember all the details.
> 
> but since this chapter does mention the incident with Buck and the therapist, its not in anyway graphic but could still be triggering for people so feel free to skip this chapter if you need to
> 
> anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! hope you like this one

The team had just got back from a call about an hour ago and were trying to find some down time before the next bell rang. Chimney was in the kitchen making a sandwich hoping to have a quick lunch, Hen was on the couch trying to finish the rest of her movie, and Bobby was trying to finish the conversation him and Buck were having before the bell had rang.

"what do you mean you`re done with therapy?"

Buck shrugged not looking up from the magazine he was flipping through and mumbled "I didn`t like it"

Bobby furrowed his brow "you only gave it one session"

"Guess it wasn`t for me" Buck shot Bobby grin

Bobby was confused, Buck had been all for therapy and was willing to give it a try a week ago and Bobby thought it would really help come to terms with what the job entails and how to handle it so he was surprised that Buck disliked it so much

"What was it that you didn`t like about it?"

Buck continued reading the magazine without a glance to Bobby "you know how it is, stuffy room, lots of personal questions, I just didn`t like the vibe of it"

Bobby narrowed his eyes any other day Bobby might have believed Buck, might have believed that he gave it a chance, might have believed that it really was not for him, might have been willing to help Buck find something that worked for him that would help him deal in a way that was still good, and smart and healthy and worked. but from the way Buck would not look at him, how he tried to seem interested in what he was reading even though he has not turned a page in well over five minutes, and the way he held his body, slumped down to seem smaller, tense shoulders and the way he was tapping his fingers on his leg that Bobby knew that there was more to this than Buck was telling him.

pulling a chair out but keep his distance from Buck, Bobby sat down "I think it would be a good idea to give it another shot Buck, or I could recommend another another therapist or-"

Buck groaned exasperated before briefly looking at Bobby "I said I don`t want to Bobby, I didn`t like it and another session with...her won`t change my mind"

"Buck...did something happen with Dr. Wells?" Bobby didn`t miss the way Buck skipped over saying Dr. Wells

Buck tensed and leaned further away from Bobby and mumbled a "no"

Bobby could hear the alarm bells going off in his head

"Buck"

"leave it alone Bobby, I don`t want to talk about"

Bobby shook his head getting concerned "Buck listen...if something happened, I need to know about it, if she said something she should not have or-"

"I slept with her okay!...I slept with my therapist during my first ever session...so no sorry I don`t want to go again" Buck snapped tossing the magazine across the table

"you slept with your therapist?" Chimney asked from behind Buck shocked

Bobby took his eyes off Buck and whipped around to Chimney giving him a look, daring him to make a joke right now and Chimney immediately kept what was on the tip of his tongue to himself when he saw the furious look on Bobby`s face and the shamed look on Bucks 

"why don`t we get started on stocking the ambulance Chim" Hen pushed from her spot on the couch seeing that Bobby wanted Buck alone

Chimney nodded giving Buck`s shoulder a squeeze as he walked by and followed Hen down the stairs

Buck slumped forward on the table burying his hands in his arms not looking at Bobby who pulled his chair closer to Buck

"When you say slept...you mean"

"sex...Bobby yes...I had sex with the therapist"

Bobby nodded contemplating what to say next before Buck beat him to it

mumbling a quiet "I didn`t mean to...I didn`t even really want to"

Bobby froze at those words and he could feel his stomach drop "What do you mean, you didn`t want to" 

Bobby`s voice cracked on want and he quickly cleared his throat to cover it

Buck tried to shrug but he had his head still in his arms and was looking up at Bobby " I don`t know...it`s not like I went there to get laid, it was going really well in the beginning, I was comfortable and felt like I could really get help and stop feeling so damn guilty. But she was I don`t know a little pushy? and I guess sleeping with her meant it was technically easier than talking but I came out feeling worse than when I went in."

Bobby could feel his anger rising, that this woman took advantage of a man who was already hurt and vulnerable and instead manipulated a therapy session in her favor, Bobby could see the shame and embarrassment written all over Bucks face. Buck who has never felt shame or embarrassment over the woman he chose to be with, It was going to take everything in Bobby not to go down to her office and tell Dr. Wells what he really thought of her.

"I am so sorry Bobby. I know you expected better from me and I just went ahead and let you down again, and-" Buck was now sitting up and speaking desperately trying to fix the situation

"hey, woah, no, Buck-" Bobby pulled his chair closed to Bucks so that he knee was now pressed into the side of Bucks leg

"she is the one in the wrong. Not you"

"She is?" Buck asked reluctantly 

Bobby let out a humorless chuckle "She took advantage of you Buck, she knew the state you were in, how you were feeling, and she twisted that for her own pleasure."

"literally" Buck mumbled

Bobby gave Buck a unimpressed look 

"Dr. Wells works with people and there feelings and there minds and she knew exactly what she had to do, to get you where she wanted"

"So it wasn`t my fault...I didn`t give her the wrong idea"

shaking his head Bobby let out a sad "no Buck, You didn`t"

"I still don`t want to go back to therapy" Buck stated firmly leaning back on his chair

Bobby nodded "We`ll figure something out"

"I`m going to go help Hen and Chim"

Bobby gave the go ahead even though he wanted to sit with Buck and talk more about what happened wasn`t his fault because Bobby could tell Buck didn`t think what she did was wrong, but that he was in the wrong and while Bobby couldn`t go down to Dr. Wells office and tell her off, he could think of the next best thing

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Bobby. Sorry for the hold, what can I do for you?"

Bobby adjusted the phone, he could see from his office window that Hen, Buck, and Chimney were playing a card game

"no worries Mark, I`m calling about one of your employees"

"okay?" was the mumbled distracted response, Bobby could hear ruffling papers and rustling signaling that the phone kept being moved

"It`s about Dr. Wells"

the reaction over the phone was instant Bobby could hear the heavy breathing and the stilling of papers

"She slept with one of my firemen" Bobby continued trying to keep the distaste from his mouth

Mark let out a heavy sigh "Seems to be a recurring issue"

feeling a hot flash of anger Bobby all but snarled "You knew she was doing this"

Mark backtracked quickly "Its only come to light the last of couple of weeks, there has been a case building against her, and what she has been doing, men have been coming forward but its been hesitant and we predict more will come forward once the news is released, Dr. Wells has been making sure her basis have been covered. she has not been assigned any new patients in at least two weeks, she has been booked up with two police officers to help build up proof."

Bobby clenched the phone tightly in his hand "This happened last week Mark"

"What? that can`t be possible I personally booked the sessions myself" Mark stammered and Bobby could hear the rapid typing of a keyboard 

"sessions with a Ryan Brooks and a Evan Buckley"

"Evan Buckley is my firefighter" Bobby snapped loudly getting the attention of Hen, Chimney, and Buck who glanced up, Buck suspicious.

Bobby turned away from the window so he was now facing the wall and he could hear more frantic typing over the phone

"I`m so sorry Bobby, this should not have happened I was told the LAPD were investigating when one of there own came forward, the appointment was supposed to be for an Evan Barnes...they pulled him out and my receptionist didn`t mark it down and when Evan Buckley called for an appointment, I mistook him for Barnes"

Bobby could feel himself practically shaking at how easy Buck could avoided all of this

Mark sighed heavily and even Bobby could hear the regret in his voice but it did nothing to lessen his anger "I am really sorry this happened Bobby, I suggest you try to talk to your fireman and get him to file a report with the LAPD, they have the case file and will want to know the threats she told him"

Bobby took a deep breath "What threats?"

Mark cleared his throat awkwardly "She has been threatening there jobs. telling them if they told anyone she would declare them mentally unfit to work, or she`d say they harassed her, or assaulted her, they expect many more men to come forward once they realize there is no threat to them"

Bobby closed his eyes willing himself to stay calm. Buck had never mentioned anything about her using threats against him as well, it would explain why he had been set on keeping it to himself, If Bobby found out she was threatening him into silence, he would personally ensure she never worked in her field again.

picking up on the silence from Bobby`s end Mark stuttered out another apology and Bobby ended the call slamming the phone down.

Bobby strode across his office swinging open and yelled out for Buck. Hen and Chimney stared startling at Buck who shrugged his shoulders at them and Bobby himself picked up the anger in his voice and quickly took a deep breath to calm himself because it wasn`t Buck he was angry at.

"yeah Cap?" Buck strode in fidgeting with his hands 

"Sit down Buck" Bobby gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk and closed the door behind him

Bobby took a seat in the chair beside Buck "It`s about Dr. Wells"

Buck immediately tensed "I thought we already talked about this?"

"I contacted her work and spoke to her employer"

Buck looked agitated "What? Why would you do that?"

"Because what she did was wrong Buck, she shouldn`t get to continue working" Bobby explained

Buck rolled his eyes shaking his head "It`s not a big deal Bobby"

"It is a big deal Buck, you`re not the only patient she slept with" Bobby replied 

Bucks eyes widened and he quietly asked "I`m not?"

"They opened an investigation on her, which is why I need to know if she threatened you with anything?" Bobby asked slowly unsure if he wanted to hear the answer

"What do you mean? threatened with what?" Buck asked

"that if you told anyone she would make sure you couldn`t work, or that she would tell everyone that you came on to her and harassed her"

Buck shook his head quickly surprised "No! she never said anything like that, just..." 

Bobby held his breath as Buck paused

"-that what we did was unprofessional and she could lose her job and not to tell anyone...she never said anything like what you just mentioned"

Bobby let out his breath relieved but knew Buck wasn`t going to like what he said next

"I think you need to go to the police as well"

Buck was shaking his head immediately "no, no way, we were consenting adults Bobby and she never threatened me and-"

"and she manipulated your feelings to get what she wanted Buck, she was in a position of power and she used it wrong"

"I just want to forget it ever happened Bobby"

Bobby`s eyes softened in sympathy and he wished he could get Buck to understand that he was not at fault here and he knew one or two or ten conversations were not going to convince Buck easily

"She needs to know what she did wasn`t right, and to lose her job as a therapist, you won`t be the only one Buck"

Buck chewed on his lip before quietly asking "Will you go with me?"

"of course"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck sat outside the therapist office is leg bouncing up and down, Bobby had convinced Buck to give it another chance and Chimney had recommended the one he saw, so here he was trying therapy again and hoping for a better outcome. the last he had heard about Dr. Wells was that she had been given a huge fine and had lost her license and would not be working in her field again.

Buck took comfort in that but he still felt guilt and what transpired between them and he hoping revisiting a new therapist will help sort those feelings

"Evan Buckley?"

Buck looked up to his his new therapist smiling at him

"you can come in now"

Buck took a deep breath and knew that if anything were to go wrong he had Bobby waiting outside in the waiting room for him

feeling a clap on his shoulder Buck turned to Bobby who nodded his head towards the waiting therapist and Buck stood up and followed her into her office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if any of this makes any sense or sounds correct, I just kept typing so I`m not sure if this came out so great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it`s been a minute but I hope you still like it

"Are you Buck?"

"What? no, I`m his father, Eddie"

"He was looking for Buck"

Eddie held Christopher to him, he could feel the drop in his stomach start to lessen and glanced over to see the team surround Buck

"I gave him some water, there wasn`t much I could do about food but we did manage to feed him some granola bars" spoke the woman who had found Christopher

Eddie nodded "Thank you for what you did, for finding him and taking care of him"

the woman smiled and waved him off as she started to retreat to help others in need "It was nothing, I am just glad he`s with his father and I hope he finds Buck"

Eddie tried to stem the panic he was still feeling because Christopher was safe and Buck was safe, Eddie didn`t know he could feel such loss, heartbreak, anger, guilt, devastation, and panic all at once When Buck told him that he had lost Christopher that he did everything he could to find him but he was just gone. Eddie could feel his legs about to crumble underneath him when he got sight of Christopher in the distance that Eddie wasn`t sure if it was even real at first but the longer he stared the more he felt relief flood through him, and now he had Christopher in his arms and he was alive, he was safe and Eddie took comfort in the feeling of the rapid beating of Christopher`s heart against his chest.

"Dad! Buck!" Christopher all but shouted

Eddie pulled Christopher from his chest so he could take a look at him and quickly check him over for any injuries and while he didn`t seem to have any marks to cause concern he could feel Christopher starting to panic

" I lost Buck dad, I lost him...he saved me and then he was helping others and I slipped and I lost him dad, I lost Buck!" Christopher stammered out frantic trying to pull away from his dad

Eddie tried to calm him down squeezing his arms gently to help ground him "Chris...Its okay, Buck he`s just-"

Christopher tried to pull away "We have to go look for dad Buck"

"Christopher. Buck is okay, he`s over there by the cots" Eddie gestured towards where Buck and the rest of the team were, just in time for both him and Christopher watch Buck collapse in Bobby`s arms

"Buck!" Christopher shouted and Eddie didn`t miss the way his voice cracked and Eddie himself could feel the familiar drop in his stomach at watching Buck drop

Eddie quickly hurried his way over to the rest of the team by the cots where they had placed Buck on one and he was leaning heavily against Hen, Chimney was on the phone to presumably Maddie, and Bobby was knelt in front of Buck.

"Buck have you had anything to drink or eat today?" Bobby asked

Buck stared blearily at them and Bobby had to ask again before Buck mumbled out breakfast

Hen was trying to get a look at the cuts and bruises that Buck was sporting but was struggling as she was holding up most of Bucks weight on her shoulder

"Where are you hurt Buck?" Asked Bobby 

This was when Buck took notice to Eddie standing there and if it was possible his already pale face went whiter "Eddie?" Buck questioned quietly

Eddie immediately knelt in front of Buck beside Bobby, leaving Christopher with Chimney who joined them once again telling Bobby that Maddie was on her way.

placing his hand on Bucks knee, Eddie let him know that he was there but the reaction wasn`t one he was expecting as Buck let out a choked sob and started mumbling apologies

" I am so sorry Eddie, I lost Christopher, I didn`t mean to, I turned my back for one second and he was gone, but I looked everywhere Eddie, I swear to you I never stopped"

"Hey" Eddie soothed "Buck its okay, I believe you"

Buck continued on begging for Eddie to forgive him and Eddie could see his eyes were glazed over "Please believe me Eddie please, we can keep looking, we don`t have to stop i`ll be okay"

Buck tried to stand up swaying on the spot and Bobby, Eddie, and Hen all moved at once to get him to sit back down

"Buck, Christopher is okay, he was found, he`s safe." Eddie spoke gripping Bucks hands trying to make eye contact but Buck would not look at him and didn`t seem to register anything that Eddie was saying

"Please Eddie, I can help look" Buck pleaded

Eddie glimpsed at Bobby who was hovering beside him waiting to jump in and take care of Buck himself

Eddie gripped the sides of Bucks face ignoring the flinch he got in response and forced Buck to make eye contact with and slowly spoke "Christopher is safe...he`s right behind me, beside Chimney, you did good Buck."

Buck scanned everyone around him before landing on Christopher and Eddie could see the way Buck exhaled in relief before peering at Eddie

"he`s okay?"

Eddies heart clenched at the desperate hope in Bucks voice and Eddie turned towards Christopher and nodded for him to come closer and without hesitation and the help of Chimney, Christopher stood in front of Buck and quietly said "You`re gonna be okay kid"

Buck let out a wet chuckle and squeezed Christopher to him who clinged on to Buck like a lifeline.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eddie got out of his car and made his way to Bucks apartment, he could feel the exhaustion still in his body from last night, it took another couple of hours before both Buck and Christopher got the okay to go home, and Eddie was grateful that outside some bruises and scrapes the worst injury was a cracked rib for Buck and a hospital stay wasn`t required for either of them.

Buck and Christopher refused to be separated and Eddie suspected it was because Buck was so exhausted he kept apologizing and offering to help look for Christopher before being reminded him that Christopher was right there safe with him, the confusion scared Christopher and Eddie had been adamant that Buck stay with him for the night but Maddie was insistent that she and Chimney would be with him and to take Christopher home and Eddie promised he would be by to see Buck tomorrow by that point Christopher was asleep on the cot and Buck didn`t seem to fully register what was going on around him.

He had planned to bring Christopher with him but decided that by 11am with Christopher still sound asleep it was best he stay home and rest and called his Abuela to watch Christopher until Eddie could get back home.

Before Eddie reached reached to corned leading to Buck he could see Maddie making her way out, She smiled when she caught sigh of Eddie.

"Knew it wouldn`t take you long to find your way here" Maddie stated knowingly 

Eddie raised an eyebrow but before he could respond Maddie continued

"Hows Christopher?"

"tired, a little sore, but safe. managed to wake up for a bowl of lucky charms and then straight back to bed. thought it might be a good chance to check up on Buck, is he okay?"

Smiling softly Maddie replied "about the same, he doesn`t seem to remember much about last night, he says he remembers telling you he lost Christopher, you telling him Christopher was safe, after that its all a blur for him, I think he was too exhausted to register anything going on around him...he didn`t sleep very well though, maybe you can convince him to rest more than 4 hours"

Maddie peered at the door down the hallway and Eddie could tell she wished that she could stay longer

"He thinks you`ll be mad at him...So maybe if you cou-"

Eddie interrupted defensive before Maddie could finish her sentence "I`m not mad at him, I should be thanking him for everything he did. I would never blame a natural disaster on him and i would never come here to ream him out over separating in a tsunami"

Maddie examined Eddie and hid a conscious smile "I was going to say maybe you could bring him to your place for the day"

looking embarrassed Eddie nodded "right...I figured that`s what you were going to say"

"I am sure you did, I`ll check in later" Maddie stated squeezing Eddies shoulder and moving past him

taking the last few steps and knocking on the door Buck answered immediately. and Eddie could see the effects the lack of sleep hes had in over 24 hours, he was pale making the bruises and scrapes on his face stand out more prominently, the bags under his eyes were so dark Eddie couldn`t tell if his eyes were bruised or if it was the lack of sleep, and the way he leaned against the door frame to help keep him upright.

"did you forget som- Eddie?"

"Hey Buck...can I come in?"

Buck nodded wordlessly and moved aside to let Eddie in

"Hows Christopher? I mean...hes okay right? you`re not here cause something happened right?"

Eddie could see the panic and anxiety coming over Buck and put up his hands and took a step closed to Buck 

"woah, hey Christopher is fine. a little bumped up and exhausted but hes okay, hes safe"

Buck let out a breath of relief and looked confused "why are you here then?"

raising an eyebrow in surprise Eddie almost wanted to laugh "to check on you Buck"

"me? why? I`m okay" Buck stated waving Eddie off

"You look like a million Bucks man" Eddie punned grinning 

Buck rolled his eyes but couldn`t keep the smile off his face "you`re not mad at me?" Buck questioned quietly avoid looking at Eddie

frowning Eddie frantically shook his head "Mad? Buck, man you saved Christopher`s life"

"I lost him Eddie"

"you saved him"

Buck shook his head and opened his mouth to argue, but Eddie stepped forward before Buck could holding onto his shoulder and pulling him closer and making eye contact with  
Buck

"Listen...there is nobody in this world I trust more with my son than you"

Buck looked genuinely surprised and it made Eddies heart clench

"really?"

"I wouldn`t say something like that if I didn`t mean it, you`re his hero Buck and with good reason. I know you did everything you could because I know you and I`ll never hold what happened on that pier over your head"

"Bobby wouldn`t let you" Buck joked

Eddie grinned nodding his head "you`re not wrong"

"Thanks Eddie and I truly am sorry swear I`ll do what I-"

"Buck" Eddie grumbled loudly interrupting

"Just go pack some clothes so we can go"

Buck looked bewildered "what?"

"Buck you`re a mess, and you`re hurt and tired and alone in this apartment, so get your stuff you can at least spend the night and Christopher will love having you there"

"what are you sure?" Buck stammered out

"Buck..." Eddie warned

"Okay okay i`m going i`ll pack a bag... for our first sleep over"

"I`ll make sure I have the slumber party movie ready to go" Eddie shouted up the stairs to Buck

Making his way back slowly Buck grinned " So are we going to stay up all night swapping manly stories and make waffles in the morning" Buck quipped 

Eddie can personally confirm that 15 minutes into there night of swapping manly stories had both Buck and Christopher sound asleep on the couch


End file.
